


coming for you anyway

by Timjan



Series: Timjan's podsa drabbles [10]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timjan/pseuds/Timjan
Summary: The thing is, Tommy can never resist a challenge. The thing is, Lovett knows this.





	coming for you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](https://abriefshoutouttosomeminutiae.tumblr.com/post/182139916546/fake-marriagedating-tommyjon-or-rolo) "fake marriage/dating tommyjon or rolo!" from Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from a-ha's _Take On Me_.
> 
> Secret=safe.

“This is Lovett.”

The woman gives Tommy a weird look. “You call your boyfriend by his surname?”

“I, uh...” Tommy begins.

“ _Everybody_ calls me ‘Lovett,’” Lovett cuts him off, sneaking a hand around Tommy’s waist. Tommy rolls his eyes.

As the conversation goes on, Lovett’s hand very slowly starts travelling downwards, in some absurd game of Lovett’s own making. The thing is, Tommy can never resist a challenge. The thing is, Lovett knows this. Tommy retaliates by kissing the top of Lovett’s head.

The thing is, neither of them was prepared for how far the other was willing to escalate.


End file.
